A Game of Wands
by SlightlyIlluminousTurquoise102
Summary: Harry Potter was the Chosen One, the Savior of the World. He was destined to defeat Voldemort once and for all. But he died too early to find his destiny. How did he die? He fell down the stairs. He's gone back to fix everything, but is he going to make things right or just make them worse? Rated T for language, mature themes, and crude comedy. (Currently undergoing rewrite)i
1. Chapter 1: The Boy who Died

**SHIT FAM, I'M BACK AGAIN FOR A FEW CHAPTERS OF BADLY WRITTEN CRAP! I got bored and decided that instead of improving my previous works, I'd work on something completely irrelevant and stupid, but popped into my head, one that no one has ever thought of before.**

 **What if Harry Potter went back in time to fix all his problems?** ** _But was a sarcastic self-aware asshole?_**

 **Yeah... The chapters leading up to Hogwarts will be written different than the rest of the story, due to it being a "Prologue" stage, where everything happens in the past... sorta. I just wanted to justify my strange childish way of writing. Oh yeah, feel free to flame the HELL out of me, as long as it provides good points and tips, just not "Dur bad"**

 **Well having a review that is literally just "Dur bad" would be cool.**

 **I'm rambling, someone kill me please.**

* * *

 **I don't own these characters or anything. George R.R Martin owns them!**

 **Or was it J.K Rowling?**

 **... I don't know what to believe anymore...**

* * *

Have you ever died before? I have. It's an unpleasant feeling, to say the least. It feels like your soul is separated from your body, which I wouldn't doubt is what actually happened. "Hold on", you're probably wondering, "How are you still here?". Well, it turns out that I really AM the chosen one. Cool, huh?

It also turns out that I wasn't supposed to die by falling down the Great Staircase in my sixth year in a panic over sleeping in too late. I doubt anyone was satisfied that the 'Chosen One' was killed by falling down 100 or so staircases! Though, I still hold the theory that the staircase was charmed. I've seen people fall over the edge before, they just float back up…

Anyways, I died. Tragic, huh? I ended up in a rather white place that looked like King's Cross. There was an ugly baby, too. It was one of my weird adventures. I talked to an old guy who said he was Merlin for a while, then he said some cheesy lines about me being the chosen one and how I need to stay determined, then he said he was sending me back to my last "save point".

I had no idea what the old coot was taking about, naturally. I asked, to humor him, when the last time I "saved" was, and if there was any other save files I could start from. Apparently, he didn't get my finely crafted joke, and said no. He claimed the save code for humans is "Make a wish, Harry", and _I apparently haven't said that exact combination of words in 6 years_.

I wanted to punch him, so I did. It was liberating. Just kidding, I'm too much of a wimp to punch the apparent wizard Jesus. I mean, _Wizard Jesus._ I've never been a religious person, but from what I heard about religion from primary school, Jesus can cheat at life. Though in my opinion it seems like Jesus was essentially just a wizard who thought he was the shit.

Back to the topic on hand, I wanted to punch Wizard Jesus, but didn't. He said I have to 'Do it right' this time, though he didn't specify on what doing it right meant, besides "don't die", which from what I've gathered, is what most people's biggest priority is. He also said that I need some help from different people this time around, instead of sticking with the same two people all the time. Ron and Hermione, my too best friends in the world, who have been on pretty much every adventure with me "won't get me where I need to go", but apparently some random Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins will. Jesus gives some amazing advice sometimes! It's strange, being told who you can and can't be friends with. Though, it's no different than "We Gryffindor. They Slytherin. We no speaky!" in context, is it? After that little piece of advice, we talked for a while about stuff that I'm too lazy to mention. Eventually he wished me luck and pushed me into the void.

I was at that one cottage on a rock in the middle of nowhere before I would even comprehend what was happening. It felt strange to be back, being honest. I noticed the banging near instantly, though with me being in my scrawny 11-year-old body, I couldn't navigate myself over to where I was last time, so I just sat down on the couch.

Hagrid knocked down the door, apologized, and put the door back where it was. He talked for a while, then mentioned Hogwarts, and this is where everything split from the first time. I accidentally said "I do" to Hagrid saying that I knew all about Hogwarts, and he seemed pleased about it. My dear Uncle asked how I knew. I panicked and said "Uh, the internet, Uncle Vernon." After an awkward silence, I asked Hagrid if we should just go. He agreed, and then we were off. Hagrid decided to fly because it was late out, and it was different.

* * *

It was 2am by the time we got to The Leaky Cauldron, and I was tired, so we got a room, and we went to bed. I stayed up all night because I wasn't tired at all, due to being just out of bed when I died. Something tells me that being a night owl isn't going to help me much once I get back to school.

While lying in bed, I got a sudden chill from out of nowhere. I felt that something very cliché was going to happen tomorrow, and I felt like people I have never met before will hate me for it, because they wanted my life to go in a certain direction that it hasn't gone before in any other timeline.

Well, I'm looking forward to facing the flames of judgement!


	2. Chapter 2: A Necessary Trip

**Oh hi, I didn't see you there! I'm back again with more badly written bullshit about clichés! Before we continue onto the story, I need to drop a bomb on you guys (trigger warning)**

 **So, uh, here's the thing: I need some criticism. I need to be given tips and told _where_ and _how_ I went wrong in this story. As long as it gives me a way to see what I did wrong, and how to go against making the same mistake in the future, I need it. What I don't need, is people telling me how perfect my story is (lol it's not) and how I should continue it in the way I want to continue it. Of course it's going the way I want it to! But I need a little helping hand sometimes, because I'm dumb! **

**I don't mind if you tell me what parts you _do_ like _,_ though. It just doesn't help as much if you only put positives, and if your going to say what's good, also say whats bad :D**

 **If you have any questions pop it in a review and I'll somehow get back to you, either through PM or doing that thing where I post the answers with your name in the Authors Note, which is this bold section!**

 **Anyway, I don't own anything, and I'm currently researching to see just _who_ wrote the original Harry Potter. My current research points towards Mark Twain, but there's some other contenders there too, like J.K Rowling, Ozzy Osborne, Scream, George R.R Martin and Killua Zoldyck.**

* * *

I didn't sleep at all that night. It was 10am when Hagrid got up, at that point I had already had an all-expenses paid breakfast, courtesy of The Leaky Cauldron. Most likely due to me being 'the savior of the realm'. It honestly made me realize how much my fame could benefit me, instead of it always restricting me.

Hagrid and I went shopping a lot earlier than last time, so there was actually less people. We didn't go to the fault with the Philosophers Stone this time, and it made me wonder why. When we got to my vault I decided to sneak some spare money while Hagrid wasn't looking. I felt like a master thief, until I realized it was my own money. While we were leaving Gringotts, I decided to make a save point, just in case I tripped down the stairs. Don't judge me.

I asked to go to Ollivanders first thing after, and this time Hagrid stayed with me. Ollivander did his creepy old man speech about his wands being handled by kids and adults alike, and it was only then that I realized how creepy Ollivander really is. I honestly wouldn't leave him alone with a child for more than 2 minutes.

The strange thing was, I seemed to have an affinity for a few of the wands this time. I had to convince Ollivander that they didn't feel right, until we got to the familiar Phoenix feather and Holly wand. Everything was going great!

Until I tripped after Hagrid decided to pat my back way too hard, and snapped the wand in half. It felt like a part of me died, to be honest. I felt like crying. Ollivander told me that he can make a custom wand using the Phoenix feather core, if I wanted. I said yes, and he had me do this weird thing, that seemed oddly cliché. I put my hand over some wood to see if I felt a pull or not. There were lots of different kinds of wood that I'm too lazy to list, and even if I wasn't lazy I still have no idea what most of them were. Eventually, I felt a pull over 3 different kinds of wood.

Cherry, Holly and Rosewood. I have no idea why. It seemed rather unfair if I got 3 different kinds of wood in one wand. Ollivander said that he can't actually have 3 different kinds of wood and only 1 core, but having 2 other cores is dangerous. He decided in the end to try and combine the Cherry with the Phoenix feather. He said it would take a while, and to come back later. I wanted to see the wand being made, but beggars can't be choosers, I suppose.

* * *

At Flourish and Blotts, I bought a lot of books. Mostly some 6th year stuff. I missed having the Half Blood Prince's potions book, it was rather useful. On the way out I bumped into a blonde girl around my age, with blonde hair, rather icy blue eyes, and most likely the scariest expression I've ever experienced. I did what any mature person would do, and stuck out my tongue at her and walked away. She seemed important this time around, somehow. I realized how _different_ everything would be this time.

After a while, we finally came to where I wanted to go. The pet store. I found Hedwig at the back, though something was… Different. Something about the way she was looking at me was familiar. Almost as if she _knew_ me, which isn't possible. Hagrid bought her for me as a present, like last time. On the way out, I talked to a rather funny snake, and decided that a snake would be cool to have, and bought her too. I named her Indigo, as she's a rather nice shade of purplish blue. Hagrid didn't seem too happy that I bought a snake.

We ended up in Madam Malkins shortly after. Malfoy wasn't there, mostly because we were a lot earlier than last time. Who was there, was the Blonde Girl. She didn't seem too happy to see me. It was an awkward silence. Until I made a joke about Ollivander giving young kids his wand. She looked at me like I was dirt on the bottom of her expensive looking shoes, and glared at me some more.

She seemed like a stuck up bitch, to be honest. I remembered seeing her before, though. I couldn't place who she was, or what house she was in, though. It honestly was like she was never even involved in my life, and if someone was to write some books about my life, she wouldn't even be mentioned. Though, I'd say her _sister_ would be mentioned in an epilogue or something. I didn't even know if she had a sister or not at that point, the thought just popped up in my head.

The silence was broken by an assistant measuring the Ice Queen, a nickname I'm _positive_ I thought up on the spot, but sounded cliché, somehow. It was a very cliché, but necessary day in the overall plot of this chapter of my life. Icy was glaring at me, again, and I almost expected her to call me an idiot in a foreign language and say "humph~", tilde and all.

It was an annoyingly long process, compared to last time. And throughout all of it, I was getting glares even _Hitler_ wouldn't get, from an annoying prissy little girl, of all people. She _really_ rustled my jimmies. Though, knowing my luck, she'll end up being a constant part of my life. Hopefully my new life won't go that far into cliché territory.

Foresight is a bitch.

* * *

After that dreadful experience, we went back to Ollivanders. Turns out, he decided to make my life EVEN MORE cliché, and combined the Holly and Cherry wood, with the Phoenix Feather, and a "hair of destiny", that I assume he just found on the floor of his shop, from some random person who came in that day. One thing that didn't seem cliché, is that he told us we had to go to the Ministry of Magic to get the wand registered, because he was "Too old and frail" to do it himself. The wand also ended up being _9 times more expensive than last time._ Stupid old man drained my wallet. Though, he did throw in a wand polishing kit and a holster.

Hagrid told me he _can't_ go to the ministry, due to him needing to take care of "important business", which roughly translates to "I'm going off to get shit faced at the pub". He told me he'd get someone else to bring me. Only thing is, he never told me _who_ he was going to get to bring me. At that point, I expected Merlin himself to descend from the heavens to bring me, due to all the special treatment I was getting this time around. We stopped off at the Cauldron for Lunch, then went our separate ways. He told me to be at the Leaky Cauldron at 3pm to meet the person he was asking to bring me, which was a bit irresponsible, considering I'm _11_ , but who am I to judge people's life choices, especially if it lets me do what I want?

I went off and looked around for a while, bought some ice-cream, ran into IQ again, who was _really_ starting to piss me off, bought more books, looked at the brooms, talked to some other people in Hogwarts, sacrificed a thousand virgins, bought some Potions ingredients that I neglected to get the first time I was there, and then went back to the Leaky Caldron at 3pm.

* * *

Hagrid was talking to some people I couldn't see from the angle, so I expected it was Merlin, or whoever he got to bring me. I went up to him, but who I saw sitting with him shocked me to my very core. I could feel my sins crawling down my back, judging me for everything I've ever done. The Gods were looking down at me, and I could feel their judgement weighing me down, shackling me to the earth, and the realization that the universe hates me and that I am truly cursed by whatever deities reside in the fiery depths below.

It was Ice Queen and what appeared to be her family.

I wonder if I could Avada Kedavra myself and be done with it?


	3. Chapter 3: A Train of Thought

**So, uh, hi. Thanks for the reviews. It was fun reading them all... Due to a suggestion from the best reviewer ever, this chapter wasn't split up like I had planned, to flesh out the chapters. It seems a bit long to me, but it's what the people want... I hope...  
**

* * *

 **Yeah... I don't own Harry Potter. Someone else does. Still trying to figure out _who_ though. It's either George of the Jungle or J.K Rowling. Make the guess yourself.**

* * *

Doesn't this all seem too cliché to be a coincidence? I mean, I run into this girl about 5 times in one day, and then it turns out her father's bringing me to the ministry, because he "owes the Potters more than anyone will ever know"?

IQ's Father introduced himself as Baron Ulrich Travsis Tygrade Steward Harold Arnold Gipstánshien.

Just kidding. His actual name is Cygnus Greengrass. Which sounds… Cliché. He introduced IQ as Daphne. Which _isn't familiar at all_. I do remember the youngest child, Astoria, and there WAS a Greengrass in my year. I just can't remember Daphne… Like, at all. His wife introduced herself as Silvia. Which makes Cygnus, Silvia, Astoria and… Daphne. With such a common name like that, no wonder I didn't remember her over the wacky names the other people I know have.

Daphne glared at me for a while. Astoria seemed rather indifferent to my presence, as she seemed to be eating a bowl of Ice Cream. I just sort of sat there for ten or so minutes, until Cygnus told me to follow him. I said goodbye to Hagrid, and Cygnus said goodbye to his family. Astoria was still eating the ice cream, Silvia was smirking Daphne, who was glaring at me, so Cygnus didn't get an answer. Poor guy.

* * *

Eventually we made it to the ministry. It was rather different than I remembered, more friendly. The atmosphere was professional yet welcoming. There was also a lot more people there, too. We walked in silence, neither Cygnus nor I had anything to discuss. I wondered why he didn't contact me in the original timeline, and the only things I could come up with was chance and associates. I had the distinct impression that the Greengrasses were of the… Darker variety than the Weasleys, or anyone else I associated with. I remember Astoria being a Slytherin, and going by process of elimination, I'd say Daphne was a Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

I'd put money on Slytherin, though. From what I've seen, family can definitely influence Hogwarts House, and I'd say Astoria would want to be like her sister. I got a very intelligent vibe off of Silvia and a rather ambitious and cunning vibe off of Cygnus, furthering my theory of Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Huh, I wonder why I pieced all of this together now, when in the first timeline it would take me a full novel, and still have me be slightly wrong at the end? Must be the Nargles.

I noticed we had stopped at a desk. "Yes?" asked the woman at the desk. She looked to be around 20 years old, and reeked of rather generic perfume. She had an unpleasant aura surrounding her, and reminded me of Umbridge. She had shoulder length brown hair, rather plain. She had a very plain outfit, with some plain jewellery. All in all, a rather plain unpleasant person, most likely with a plain name like Janice. "Hello, Janice," _I called it._ "I'm here today to get my charges wand registered." Cygnus told her, with a fake smile on his face. "Certainly, Lord Greengrass. I will need you and your charge to sign these papers, first." Janice replied. Cygnus seemed to have a lot more influence than I had originally thought. Lord Greengrass? He's also _annoyingly cliché_. He most likely lived in a huge mansion, and had house elves there to serve his every whim, but he does the cliché thing and treats his house elves as people instead of slaves. It annoyed me to no end just thinking about it. The worst part is, I have no idea WHY I think everything is so cliché today! I've been calling stuff cliché, but I have no idea why. It's almost as if I have knowledge of other timelines, and these things are common in them. Though it couldn't possibly be that, right?

We signed some forms, which was boring. Some filler dialogue about Cygnus happened between him and Janice, which was pointless and seemed to only be there to add some character to this obvious background character that's never going to appear in my life again. "Procced down this corridor, and take the 14th door on the left. Have a nice day, Lord Greengrass." Janice said after some more filler talk. Cygnus thanked her, and we were on our way down the hall to see the professional wand inspector. I don't know why we had to go to so much trouble, when all we had to do to see a professional wand inspector is go into any teenage boy's room and look under their bed and open the magazine that's there 90% of the time.

Eventually, I got my wand approved by the wand inspector! It was an unnecessarily long process, but it seemed more logical than a fresh made wand, especially one as… different as mine, not being approved by the government before being given to an 11-year-old child. I also got a lollypop from her, which was ironically cherry flavour. I rather like cherries.

* * *

Cygnus brought me back to his house for some reason. Some flags triggered in my mind when a man I barely knew used his magical powers to teleport me to his house, but with my Protagonist Power, I knew I could beat him if he tried anything. Maybe. It was a mansion, by the way. Just wanted to clear that up. I really do have future vision! It appeared that I was right, and the Greengrasses are rather rich, since everything in said mansion was fancy. He brought me to the dining table, and told a house elf to get his family.

They all gathered around the table, and I got some more glares from Daphne, which didn't surprise me, and was ignored by Astoria again. She had _more_ ice-cream, the lucky girl. I wondered if she was as bitchy as her sister, but decided not to ask her.

Cygnus went on a rant about how he knew my parents and what not, and how he wanted to get the chance to meet me but couldn't due to some cliché reason that I didn't listen to. I was bored at the clichés at this point, and just wanted to sleep. Eventually he asked me a question, which made Daphne look at her father in shock and start shouting at him.

I wasn't listening at that point, so I just took a chance and said "Uh… ok?" He seemed happy and thanked me or giving him the chance to make it up to me. He said he felt proud knowing I forgive him or something. Daphne didn't seem too happy, and stormed off to her room. Silvia went after her. I don't think Cygnus or Astoria noticed. No one said anything else, and it was awkward. Eventually I asked about Hagrid and my stuff, Cygnus just said that Hagrid went back to Hogwarts and my stuff would be with me shortly. Daphne and Silvia came back, and the house elves served dinner. The food was nice, if anything. The atmosphere, not so much. I was getting an intense glare of pure _hatred_ from Daphne, almost as if I took her family away from her and killed them. Silvia seemed worried about something, Cygnus seemed _way_ too happy, and Astoria just ate her dinner in silence while humming a random song. It was the most awkward I've ever felt at dinner, and I was wondering when I was being sent home.

Eventually Astoria seemed to notice my presence. "Daddy, who is he?" she questioned, having obviously not paid attention to anything that had happened in the past half an hour. Cygnus' answer, however, made me want to rage quit life at how horribly _cliché_ it was. "His name is Harry Potter, and he'll be living with us from now on!"

So much for keeping it the same. Though the thought of no more Dursleys sounded rather pleasing, but I hardly knew the people I was going to be staying with. They didn't seem like bad people, but for all I knew they could have put on a front to lull me into a false sense of security.

"Ok, Daddy. Can you pass the peas, Harry?" was Astoria's response. I must have looked like a fish gaping, because everyone looked at me rather funnily after that. Is funnily a word? It doesn't _sound_ like a word. You'd think I'd have learned it in Hogwarts, but nope. I didn't learn _anything_ non magical in Hogwarts at all, grammar included, which is weird. I didn't really _want_ to stay with them. I didn't know them. But I had accidentally agreed anyway, so I was stuck there.

* * *

After dinner, I was given a tour of what I'm calling 'Greengrass Bastion', cause it's freaking _huge_ , by Cygnus and Astoria. I'm not going over the whole tour, cause what's the point? Fill in the gaps yourself. They had the basics, but like _4_ of each of the basics. It was interesting. It also had _a lot_ of stairs. It turns out I have a kind of stair phobia, now. Astoria found it hilarious. I didn't.

It also turned out I had my own room. It was nice. Though, it was on the 3rd floor, and I had to go up 3 sets of stairs. The walls were a rather pleasing shade of blue. All my stuff was there, including the snake I casually forgot the name of and Hedwig. Cygnus and Astoria left me once we got to my room. I had a whole conversation with the snake without mentioning its name. It was awkward trying to subtly get the snake to tell me what I had named it only five or so hours ago. I decided that I'd call her Purpura in my head, until I remembered what I had called her.

I sat down for a while, and just thought about the day. Everything was changing in my life very fast, and I had messed up the timeline _way_ too much. I didn't meet Malfoy, Quirrel wasn't there either. We didn't go to get the Philosopher's Stone, either. It seemed that all these events had certain times allocated to them, and me rushing Hagrid by being awkward had _almost_ made it so I wouldn't know about the Stone or how shitty Malfoy was. I could almost say with certainty that the Greengrasses would go to Platform 9 ¾ very early, so I most likely wouldn't meet Ron either. That would have 100% placed me into Slytherin, not knowing about the Stone or prejudice surrounding Gryffindor and Slytherin, and the Greengrasses influencing me. My life would have been very different the first time around if we had left the Dursleys early.

It made me wonder what would happen with the sorting this time. I felt like I could go anywhere this time, somehow. Be It Merlin's Meddling™, or lack of ignorance surrounding the houses, but it felt like I would have a choice when the time came, and that maybe some people in an alternate universe reading my story could influence it somehow. It most likely was Merlin's Meddling™, now that I think about it. There's no way Wizard Jesus would let me go into this without some over powered Gary Stu powers! I mean, a dual core wand? A new home? It all seemed too good to be true. It probably was. At least I didn't get a trunk which was like an apartment somehow, or become Lord of House Slytherin or Potter or anything. That would be _stupid_ , and highly unrealistic. I mean, an 11-year-old being Lord of a House? How ridiculous! Or Magic choosing me as it's "one true hero". Magic doesn't work like that!

I felt like I had just insulted _a lot_ of people, but somehow, I didn't care.

I started rooting through my trunk, and looking at all the stuff I got. When I got to my books, I decided to read ahead. Since I had already read the 1st year books, I started reading my 6th year books. I knew it was pointless, though, as I wouldn't need them for another 5 years. It was a depressing thought, that all of my efforts in Hogwarts was for nothing, all the friendships, all the challenges I overcame, everything was reset back to zero, all because I fell down the stairs. I don't even know _why_. It's not very cliché, how I died. I didn't mess up really, I didn't get killed, I didn't let many people die, yet I had to go back and 'fix it', even though I don't know what I have to fix. One thing I do know, is that this is going to be _very_ stressful, and it's going to take a long time. I suddenly felt very tired. It had been a long day, after all. I decided to rest my eyes for a while.

* * *

The next few weeks passed rather uneventfully. I stayed holed up in my room reading, or talking to…. Violet? Eh, I can't remember the snakes name again. I'll call her Roxa in my head. Anyway, I didn't interact with any humans. Some of the Greengrasses (Everyone except Daphne, who is still a prissy stuck up bitch. A justifiable prissy bitch, sure, but a bitch none the less) came to my door a few times, but left me on my own in the end. The house elves brought me food. I made a friend in a house elf named Tinky-Winky, who rather liked the colour purple and liked to carry around a red purse. He also had a weird square shape on his little purple pillow case costume, and appeared to have a purple coat hanger on his head. He was rather weird. Eh, who am I to judge? He was good company, but had a tendency to repeat key words of what I said in a childish tone, over and over again.

I wanted to see how much my magic changed since I came back, since I assumed a younger body and a younger magical core would hinder my performance. I couldn't, though. According to my book about children and magic in Britain, during the Sorting students get a spell placed on them. It's called The Trace. It alerts the Ministry whenever they use magic. The weird thing about the spell, though, is that it doesn't interact with the physical body, but the magical one. The magical core, so to speak. Due to this, I can safely assume that I have the Trace on me, from the last timeline. Which means that if I do magic right now, the Ministry will be alerted about it and they'll wonder _how_ I have the Trace on me early, and take me in for questioning. They'll figure out something using Legilimency or Veritaserum, I'd assume. After all, it's apparently impossible for someone to have the Trace on them until the first day of Hogwarts.

I think Wizard Jesus messed with my mind, somehow. It feels like I'm thinking a lot faster than usual, if that makes sense. Eh, I'll figure it out eventually. Anyway, back on topic, I can't use magic due to convenient plot devices! Another thing I thought of, was that due to me 80% having the Trace on me, that it would wear off next year, once I mentally turn 17. Which adds _more_ cliché plot convince, unless I'm completely wrong in my theory and I _don't_ have the Trace on me right now. I'm the first wizard to actually _go_ back in time 5ish years _,_ after all, so there's no research on the effects of the Trace on mentally 16-year-old wizards in their 11-year-old selves body. All I have is assumptions. And Tinky-Winky, who is a rather good person to talk to. He always listens, and seems genuinely invested in my rambles. Then again, the only other person I talk to is a snake I can't remember the name of, and an Owl who just hoots at me a lot. Almost like she wants to tell me I'm stupid for trying to talk to her. That or she wants an owl treat. That wasn't what I was most worried about, though.

It would be the 1st of September the next day, and I was rather nervous. I didn't know what would happen this time, like at all. I didn't know what would happen on the train due to the circumstances, or where I'd be sorted. I felt like things would be annoyingly different this time around. I just hoped that Ron and Hermione will still be my friends this time around, even if I was to get sorted somewhere else. Hopefully.

* * *

The next day we were at King's Cross. Silvia fussed over me for a while, but I just stayed silent. I had no attachment to the Greengrasses, to be honest. The adults seemed very attached to me, and the children were the opposite. Astoria didn't really care all that much that I was in her house, and Daphne seemed to want me to be run over by the Hogwarts Express, which is a cliché name for a train, by the way. I was right about the timing, too. We got to King's Cross at half past 10, instead of 10 minutes to 11 like last time.

Once we got through the barrier, I split up from them when they weren't looking. I decided over August that I wouldn't involve myself with the Greengrasses too much. The first day I was at Greenhouse Bastion I asked Cygnus about the Dursleys. Apparently Vernon and Dudley were more than happy to hand me over. He didn't say a word about Petunia, though. I also asked about Dumbledore, but he just looked at me strangely and said Dumbledore didn't matter. I locked myself in my room after that. I honestly didn't _want_ to be there, but I couldn't say anything after saying yes to saying, even if it was an accident. I decided to just isolate myself from them to the point where I would be able to just do what I want without them wondering. It's a bit of a dick move, I know, but I felt like the Weasleys would be at odds with them, and I'm planning to get to know them again. I know that's just an excuse, but I just want everything to be mostly the same. The Greengrasses weren't a part of my life last time, and I don't want them to be this time either.

I found the same compartment that I was in last time, and sat down. If things stayed the same, the other compartments would be full and Ron would come to the same one, and we'd become friends. I decided to read a book while I waited. It was 20 minutes later that I realized, to my horror, that the reason Ron asked to stay in the same compartment as me was most likely because he _knew my face_. I didn't ask for the Weasleys help this time, so he might not talk to me. I felt my heart sink, and was about to run out, when I heard someone say something. "Is my family not good enough for you, Potter?"

It was Daphne Isobel Greengrass. And she was blocking my way out. She was with one of her friends that I had never seen before. Brown hair, Blue eyes. Rather small for her age. Wasn't glaring at me. Don't care enough to go into too much detail.

"So _that's_ what you sound like, Greengrass. Didn't think I'd ever be blessed to hear your voice. Now move, I need to do something." I replied. It came out a lot more aggressive than I wanted it to. "You ignore my family for a solid month, walk off on us at the station, then tell me to _move_ when I confront you about it? Clearly you don't appreciate all we've done for you, Potter." She spat back. She was _pissed_. "I don't _care_. Now move!" I was starting to get angry too. I needed to get to the Weasleys and somehow introduce myself. "Not likely, Potter. We need to have a little… chat about how you should be treating my family." This wasn't going as planned. I couldn't get out to the Weasleys, and Daphne and her friend aren't leaving. Ron would think that the compartment was full if they were there, and he most likely knows who Daphne Greengrass is, due to his Father. I took my wand out. "Greengrass, I'm warning you. I _need_ to be somewhere right now, and if you don't move I'll make you!" I threatened. I wasn't thinking straight and I was panicking. I _needed_ to get to the Weasleys, or Ron and I would never be friends. I'd never see the Burrow again, I'd never see Mr or Mrs Weasley again, I'd never go on all those adventures with Ron. "Is that I threat, Potter?" At this point, Daphne and Friend #1 had their wands out, too. I thought they didn't know many spells, if any at all, and none of them would be as harmful as what I knew.

Heard the whistle of the train blow, and the train starting moving. I was in a state of panic, now. I ended up running and pushing past Daphne, a bit harder than I intended, and starting running down the corridor. Until I heard "Locomotor Mortis!" My legs snapped together and I fell forward, rather hard. I banged my nose _hard_ when I fell, and I could feel it bleeding. I looked back from my position on the ground, and saw Daphne on the ground, obviously in pain, and Friend #1 pointing her wand at me, with anger clearly written on her face. It rather surprised me that she knew the spell, as I remember Hagrid saying that first years shouldn't know the spell.

She was about to cast another spell at me, but there was a shout of "Expelliarmus" and her wand came flying out of her hand. It shot into the hand of none other than Percy Weasley. "What are you doing!? Attacking a student before you even _get_ to Hogwarts! What's your name, young lady!" He shouted at her, obviously startling her. "T-Tracey Davis! And I was _not_ attacking him, he-" She started, but was cut off by Percy. "Well, Ms Davis, I will be taking 20 points from whatever house you get sorted into, AND you will serve detention on the 3rd of September with Professor McGonagall. You there, on the ground with the bleeding nose. Are you ok?" He cast the counter curse, Locomotor Renova, and held his hand out to me. I took it and got up. "Thank you, sir. I was sure I was done for! Are you a prefect? Can you help me look for a compartment without bullies like her?" I said to him, obviously saying what he wants to hear. "Why yes I am, young man! It was only my duty as a prefect to help those in need. You don't have a compartment, do you? My little brother is also looking for one. He's starting Hogwarts this year, why don't you accompany him? I'll go bring him over… Oh, wait let me heal your nose first." He replied, then he used a healing spell on my nose and a quick cleaning spell on the blood. He was actually a lot better at using spells than I had assumed. "Back in a minute." He said, then went off to find Ron. I heard Tracey scoff and walk off with Daphne. I felt bad about what I had done, but it had worked out for the best in the end. I honestly felt worse for manipulating Percy. He eventually got Ron and I called them over and said that this one was empty since the "mean girls" left. He put us both in the carriage, and said that we have permission to lock it if the girls came back. Then, he left.

* * *

We both sat in silence for a while. The twins didn't come by this time, so there wasn't a conversation starter. Eventually I got tired of the silence and said "My name is Harry. I heard from your brother that your name is Ron?" It was a horrible conversation starter. "Uh, yeah. Ron Weasley." He replied awkwardly. More silence, until he said "Are you… You know, Harry Potter?" I smiled and showed him my scar. "Wicked." He said in awe. He stared at me for a few moments, then asked "So what happened outside? Percy said that a girl attacked you." I smiled again. "She used the Leg Lock curse on me and I fell and hurt my nose. Your brother stopped her from using another spell on me." I knew I wasn't telling the full truth, but there wasn't anything I could really say besides that. It wasn't a lie, after all… "What a bully. I bet she'll go straight to Slytherin! Apparently they're all slimy bullies, there." He claimed, and my heart sank a bit. I felt like if I got into another house, Ron would drift away.

"Really?" I asked. "Is there not any _good_ Slytherins? They can't _all_ be bad, right? I heard that Slytherin is the house for the cunning and ambitious. Being cunning or ambitious doesn't make you instantly bad, right?" I was extremely nervous at that point. "Well that's what I heard. I know for a fact that Charlie had a Slytherin girlfriend before, and I don't think he'd ever date a bully… But he broke up with her in the end." Ron said, surprising me with new knowledge. I didn't know that Charlie had dated a Slytherin. I suppose I never asked. "Charlie? Is he your brother?" I questioned. I needed to keep up the impression that I didn't know him. "Yeah, he just graduated from Hogwarts last year. He's my second oldest brother. I have 5 of them, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. I also have a little sister, Ginny. She's starting next year." He answered. "I'm the sixth in my family to go to Hogwarts… You could say I have a lot to live up to. Bill was Head Boy. Charlie was the captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get _really_ good grades, and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." My heart went cold. Ron pulled out Wormtail. I wanted to kill him right there, and stop so much anguish. "His name is- Wait, why are you looking at him like that?" Ron questioned. I jumped. "S-Sorry, I just thought about a puppy being kicked, for some reason." I lied, stuttering the whole time. "Uh, ok then… Anyway, he's Scabbers, and he's useless. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a Prefect, but they couldn't afford to get me one, so I got Scabbers instead." Then, he realised what he had said and his ears went pink. It seemed I had distracted him enough to get him to not think about what he was saying.

From that point on, the conversation stayed the same way as it did last time. I told him about the Dursleys and about not knowing anything about being a Wizard until Hagrid told me. He got shocked at me saying Moldyshorts name, and I told him I don't fear him. He said I wouldn't be the worst in class, and then we stared out of the window for a while. On the inside, I was rather happy that mostly everything was the same. When the trolley came, I bought us a few of everything again, just like last time. But this time I bought a bit more. I was planning on having Hermione, and maybe Neville, sit in with us this time. I swapped the food for the sandwiches, and asked about the chocolate frog. "Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, to collect. Famous Witches and Wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." I opened the box, and picked up the card. My heart stopped. A Golden Merlin. "Merlin's Beard! It's a Golden Merlin!" Ron claimed in shock. This was different. Merlin _was_ meddling! "There was apparently only 10 of them ever made in the whole world, and only 2 were found! Your first card as well!" I was silent. Merlin winked at me, and did I motion with his hands, telling me to flip the card. My hands were shaking. Ron look a few packs of Chocolate Frogs, muttering to himself that there might be another in the pile. I slowly turned the card.

'You're going down the same path, trying to keep everything the same. Here's my advice: Don't. Embrace what you've made different. Don't shut the new out, don't try to keep everything the same, don't fall down the stairs again. In 14 seconds, this card will turn back into the regular description. Don't disappoint me. I'll be in contact again. Don't die. -Love, Merlin.'

We sat there eating sweets for a while, silent. I was in shock from what had happened, and Ron was depressed that he didn't get a Golden Merlin. 'Don't shut the new out'. I wanted everything to be the same. I wanted to stay friends with Hermione and Ron. Merlin didn't seem to want that, though. Merlin can go screw himself, though. He only brought me back from the dead, and gave me the ability to do it again. He can't control me… Or can he? I said it before but I feel rather different since he brought me back… More like myself, to be honest.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Neville, looking like he was going to piss himself. "S-Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?" We shook our heads, and Neville wailed "I lost him! He keeps getting away from me!" "He'll turn up, don't worry!" I said. "Well, if you see him…" Neville said, and walked off. "Don't know why he's so bothered. I-I mean A toad seems like a bad choice for a pet… I can understand how bad it is to lose your pet, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I've got this stupid rat after all, but I'd be sad if he was lost." Ron butted in. It seemed that I had a bigger influence on him this time than I thought. He seems more… Nice, than last time. "Though he might as well die and you couldn't tell the difference…" He said, completely debunking my claim. He didn't mention the spell. "So, Harry. What house do you thi-" He was interrupted by the door opening. It was Hermione and Neville. "Has anyone seen a Toad, Neville's lost one, and- Wait, why are you looking at me like that? Are you one of the lecherous perverts Daddy warned me about?" She said to me. I was staring at her because the last time I seen her, she was crying over Lavender and Ron. "N-No! I was just wondering why you were already wearing your robes." I stuttered back. "Oh. Ok then. Anyway, have you seen his toad?" She asked again, looking at me with minor suspicion. "No. Have you tried asking a Prefect to summon it?" I said, feeling depressed that someone who was my best friend in the first timeline thought I was some kind of pervert in this one. "No, I haven't. Thank you for the advice!" She said and was about to rush out the door to ask a Prefect. "Wait! Do you and Neville want to sit with us?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes. "Ok, sure. We were sharing with some 3rd years. They had a Tarantula, and we weren't very comfortable. We'll go fetch a Prefect first, though." She stepped back a bit, and then walked off with Neville. "Why'd you say that, Harry?" Ron asked, obviously confused. "Well I thought that It'd be nice to sit with some other first years…" I replied, with fake sadness in my voice. "It's ok Harry, I don't mind. I was just wondering." Ron smiled.

* * *

"Nobody in my family's magic at all, and it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course. I mean, it's the best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard. I've already learned all our set books off by heart, of course! I just hope it will be enough." Hermione rambled, obviously happy to be talking to people. "So have I! My name is Harry, Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley. What's yours?" I asked her politely. "My name is Hermione Granger, and this is Neville Longbottom. Pleased to meet you. Wait, are you THE Harry Potter?" She answered, asking another question in the process. I smiled and showed her my scar. "Wicked." Neville said, obviously in awe. "So, what house do you think you'll all be in? The Weasleys have been in Gryffindor for generations. Weren't the Longbottom's Gryffindor and Hufflepuff based?" Asked Ron. "Yes, but I'd like to go to Gryffindor, like my Dad…" Whispered Neville, his lack of self-confidence clear. "I-I do think Hermione is definitely going to Ravenclaw, though. She's so smart It'd be a waste to put her anywhere else..." I knew what house they were all going to, but it was fun to hear what the others thought about it. "I think so too, Neville." Ron chimed in. Hermione just smiled. "What about you, Harry?" She asked. "I don't know." I said. "Where ever I go, I just hope we'll all be friends." I said truthfully. "Ron seems to be a really loyal friend, your really smart, and Neville's really nice. I want to be your friend, if I can." Everyone smiled at that. "Loyal, huh...?" Ron whispered. I almost didn't hear him. "Well, we have to get changed. We're almost there." I said, the anxiousness in my voice rather clear.

There was a knock at the carriage door. We had locked it and put up the blinds after Neville and Hermione came in, since I said I didn't want to be disturbed, when in reality, it was this exact situation I wanted to avoid. "Leave it. I'm not in the mood." I said. We all left it, and eventually the knocking stopped, and we heard footsteps going down the corridor. I was glad I avoided _that_ confrontation, it would have been a lot worse with Neville and Hermione there, too.

Eventually the train stopped. We all got out, and we heard Hagrid shout: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" I smiled and nodded my head. We followed Hagrid to the boats. I caught a glimpse of Daphne, but ignored her. Ron, Hermione, Neville and I all got the same boat. Everyone was looking at the castle, when the boats started moving. It was just as beautiful as the first time. I was so invested in the sight, that I didn't hear Hagrid yelling for us to put our heads down. I whacked my head off of the Ivy, and fell out of the boat.

It was embarrassing and cold. It was a good thing I remembered how to swim from the Triwizard Tournament. I swam back to the boat, and Ron helped me up. A few students were laughing at me, and I could feel my face turning red. What a horrible way to start out the year…

When we got out of the boats, Hagrid came up to me. "Alrigh', Harry? Here, take this blanket, and wrap it around yourself." He gave me a really warm and fluffy blanket. The only problem was that it was pink. We came to the door to the entrance hall, and Hagrid knocked on it. Professor McGonagall opened the door. She didn't seem to notice the blanket around me, or the fact I was shivering. "The firs' years, McGonagall. Harry here had a bit of an accident on the boats." Hagrid said, bringing more attention to me. "Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from you. Are you ok, Harry?" She asked. "Yes professor. Excuse me professor, may I have a word?" I asked. "Certainly, what is the problem?" She questioned, obviously curious to what I had to say. "Is it ok if I'm sorted last?" I asked, genuinely curious. I didn't want Daphne or Tracey to go to the house I'm in just to annoy me. "An odd request, but not an unknown one. I will sort you last, Harry." I was rather happy with that. I was also happy she wasn't using my first name. McGonagall is the best professor, hands down!

We went to the small chamber off where we went the first time. It was nostalgic. McGonagall did her speech about the houses, and left us alone. "How do you think we'll be sorted, Harry?" Hermione asked. "I'd assume nothing too dangerous, maybe a magical item that determines where you fit in most." I 'guessed'. "That makes sense, I suppose. I can't _wait_ to see the ceiling of the Great Hall; did you know that-" She was interrupted by a scream. I forgot about the ghosts… In the confusion, Draco Malfoy came over to me. "Are you Harry Potter?" He whispered. "Yes. I am. Please do not let the others know, I want my entrance to be a surprise." I answered. I had a plan for Draco Malfoy… "Ah, I get it, Potter. My name is Draco Malfoy. Please to make your acquaintance." He replied, nodding his head. "Please, call me Harry." I stuck out my hand, and he shook it. "Though, I have to say Harry, you hang around with the…. Oddest company." He said, an obvious superior tone in his voice. "I can help you get to know the _right_ kind of people… Do you accept?" I scoffed. "Draco my friend, that was rather courageous of you, questioning who I choose to spend my time with. I have plans for them. They all have good connections. Did you know that Granger's parents are rather famous in the muggle world? If I could become connected to them, I could use that to my favour. No need to mention the Longbottoms or the Weasleys, I'm sure. Say what you will about them, but I'm sure they'll be good connections to have in the future." I say, with an air of confidence. "How clever of you, Harry… Using them like that. How… Cunning of you." He said in a strange tone, with a smirk on his face. "You, Draco, are extremely courageous. You have the guts to say what others wouldn't. Use it to your advantage, and you'll take the Malfoy name further than it has ever gone before. I am delighted to make your acquaintance; I can tell already that you will be a most powerful ally in the future…" I replied, with a matching smirk on my face. He was about to reply, when McGonagall came back. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

We went through the doors, and the scene that greeted me was the same I had seen 5 years prior. Though, everyone was staring at me due to the pink fluffy blanket. All four tables seemed to be giggling and pointing at me, and whispering about why I was wearing a pink fluffy blanket, and appeared to be rather damp. It only occurred to me then that someone could have used a Heating Charm on me…

McGonagall put the Sorting Hat down on the stool, and it sang it's annoying little song. After it was finished, McGonagall stepped forward, holding the parchment of names of students to be sorted. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat, and sit on the stool to be sorted. Due to request from a certain student, the sorting will be done _in reverse alphabetical order_ , with one exception." She said, her voice seeming to echo across the Hall. "Zabini, Blaise!" She called. The young black boy sauntered up and sat down. A few seconds later, the hat cried "Slytherin!". It was good, I remembered Blaise was sorted into Slytherin before. It seemed like everything was going as it was the first time! "Weasley, Ron!" McGonagall called. "Good luck, Ron." I heard Hermione say. He meekly went up to the stool, and sat down. He seemed to be green in the face. I just smiled. I knew where he was going, and I was happy that he gets his dream. He sat there for about 30 seconds, longer than last time. I was still smiling. Suddenly, the hat cried out:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I wasn't smiling after that.

* * *

 **How'd you like that amazing plot twist? Not a lot of comedy in this chapter, as you could tell, but it was intentional. Some chapters just _have_ to be serious, you know? I needed to get across the changes in Harry's personality, and his desperation and confusion. He _says_ he want's everything to be the same, but in reality he doesn't. He wants everything to be _similar._ Hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you did, and leave one if you didn't, and why! I need feedback! A bit more drama next chapter, but don't worry, it won't stay as serious for long, as Harry settles into Hogwarts again.**

 **Also, I have plans for _all_ of the characters I introduced, don't count them out just yet...**

 **UPDATE: The over use of 'Cliché' in the first half of the chapter was due to Harry being annoyed at how generic everything seemed. He used it a lot in the previous chapter, too. He won't use it as much, since everything is changing. I don't actually have a beta reader, so mistakes will slip through the cracks sometimes. Just PM me with the errors, and I'll sort them out. The reason McGonagall decided to read the first backwards, was due to Harry's request making her realize how dull the sortings usually are, and wanting to 'spice up' the sorting this time around, since it had so many children of prominent figures, and having _THE_ Boy who Lived, too. She wanted to make a big deal of it, a bit. I now have a bit of writers block, so the next chapter could be out anywhere from 4 days to a 10 days, it all depends on how busy I am, and how much I write in one session.**


	4. Chapter 4: An Obvious Twist

**Alright, lads? I've been busy with life lately, sorry about that. I only got the chance to sit down and have a whack at writing this 2 days ago. I spent most of that time writing character profiles and information in an Excel document that I'll publish eventually. It features all 40 first-years names, genders, houses, canon houses (if known), blood status, my personal reasons for changing their house IF they changed house (or notes from me on the characters in general), the in universe reason they're in what house I put them in, wand types, and some other useless information! I didn't _have_ to write it, really. I just felt like it would give me a better grip of the characters and their personalities compared to canon. To get the full 40/40 students, I needed to add some based off of J.K's notes, myself. I also had one or two minor changes, like a certain characters blood-status, since it was never truly stated in the canon story. I tried to keep things as close to canon as possible with the characters, but that would be dull and boring, wouldn't it? I don't have a Beta-reader, so there will most likely be mistakes. There will be more notes concerning this chapter and the next at the end. **

* * *

**Owning Harry Potter would be kinda cool. But I'm content to write badly written fanfics for now! I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

There are times in everyone's life when they just _know_ that they've screwed up. Maybe it's when you call your Girlfriend the wrong name. Maybe it's when you knock down an electronics shelf while shopping. Maybe it's when you spill boiling tea all over your foot.

The thing is, you always know _instantly_ , when it happens. You feel your blood run cold, your face starts to pale, your heart drops, and your stomach flops. Your being is filled with a sense of dread and anguish. You know It will have consequences as well, too. Cause and effect. Action and reaction. You know you're going to have an argument with your girlfriend, and you know it isn't going to end well. You know that if anything breaks, you're going to have to pay for it. You know the boiling tea is going to _burn_ the hell out of your foot.

But what about when you _don't_ know the consequences? What about when you screw things up so badly, that there's _no_ way to see what will happen next beyond vague guesses? Well, curious little voices inside my head, there's only one thing to say about that.

You royally fucked up. Hard. And so have I.

* * *

Everyone was pretty much silent, except for Hermione. She was clapping for Ron. She didn't understand. Not many of the Muggle-born did. The Weasleys were _exclusively_ Gryffindor. Before today, anyway. But out of all the Houses…

Hufflepuff? Seriously? Ron's sort of loyal, but he ran off on Hermione and I many times. I suppose it was my fault for trying to exploit his loyalty this time around. He must have taken what I said on the Express to heart… If he took _that_ to heart, who knows what else others have taken more seriously than I intended? I needed to find a way to fix it.

"Why aren't many of you clapping?" I said out loud. Everyone in the hall was staring at me at this point, some still giggling over the pink blanket. I blushed a bit, and handed the self-drying blanket to a girl standing behind me. I subconsciously covered my scar with my hair. "Forget about the damn blanket! We have something more important to discuss" I began, preparing myself for the coming backlash. "Who cares if a Weasley is sorted into Hufflepuff? People should be sorted where they're _supposed_ to go! Not because of blood purity, not because of your family name, nothing like that. None of the Houses are _bad._ Hufflepuff isn't a 'duffer House'. Slytherin isn't an 'evil House'. Gryffindor isn't an 'idiot House'. Ravenclaw isn't a 'nerd House'. They all represent the true personality and traits of the person being sorted into the House. Ambition, Loyalty, Courage and Intelligence. Four different traits, none entirely negative, none entirely positive. Be sorted where you're _meant_ to go, not where your friend goes, not where you think is the best. Don't be afraid of being sorted into a House different than you had thought. And don't judge people who are sorted into a different House than you expected. It just shows all people are different." I was pacing around while ranting about House equality. What am I doing with my life?

Everything was silent for a few seconds, then, all as one, the entire Hall broke out into applause. I put my head down, embarrassed. I wasn't one for praise, to be honest.

"Thank you. As this clever student says, it doesn't matter what house you get sorted into. It represents your true personality, so you shouldn't be ashamed. Now, may I please have Turpin, Lisa?" McGonagall called out. Time would tell whether my speech had any effect.

So far, my speech hadn't changed much. Or, it had. It's confusing. Lisa Turpin was sorted into Ravenclaw again; Dean Thomas was sorted into Gryffindor. It was at that point, that things got… Complicated.

"Smith, Zacharias!" Zacharias sauntered up to the stool, reminding me of Draco Malfoy. I _Hated_ Zach in the first timeline, and I could tell that this one wouldn't be much different. Zach had the Hat placed on his head, and just sat there for around ten seconds. Much shorter than last time. The Hat called out: "SLYTHERIN!" And I knew that I had screwed up with that speech. My life feels like a constant disappointment lately. Kind of like when you crave something for weeks, but when you finally eat it, it's never what you remember it to taste like. Or when your parents are killed by a bald serial killer with no nose when you were a baby, and the day is celebrated as a national holiday just because you vanquished him with 'love' or something stupid like that.

There was a string of people I genuinely had no idea existed, since I didn't pay attention last time. I noticed straight away, when a "Rivers, Natalia" was sorted into Gryffindor, that it the speech had a _much_ larger influence than I had hoped. 'Nott, Theodore' was sorted into Ravenclaw, oddly. 'Matthews, Anthony', who I didn't remember at all, seems to have taken Ron's place in the Gryffindor common room, and then the most hilarious thing I've ever witnessed took place.

"Malfoy, Draco!" McGonagall spoke with obvious malcontent in her voice, no love for the Malfoy heir. He did his little impression of a peacock up onto the stool, and smirked. The Hat was placed on his posh little head. Nothing happened. So I waited. And waited. And waited… And waited… As I waited for the longest sorting I've ever witnessed, I noticed Malf- I mean Draco got paler as the seconds ticked. I was about to ask the girl behind me what she thinks is going on, when suddenly the Hat called out:

"G-Gryffindor…?"

The hall was stunned. Even more so than with Ron. "What?! I told you NO, you stupid Hat! Wait until my Father hears about this!" Draco screamed, obviously discontent with the Hats choice. It looked like even the _Hat_ took my speech seriously, and had started putting students where they're destined to go, and not where they _want_ to go. Suddenly I heard a snort from the Slytherin table. It turned into laughter, and soon, the whole hall is laughing. I was the only one with a straight face, soon enough. Draco looked devastated, and slowly walked to the Gryffindor table. I felt a bit bad for him. Only a bit, though.

Neville, surprisingly, was still sorted into Gryffindor. Daphne was sorted into Slytherin, as expected. Hermione went to Ravenclaw, and Goyle went to Gryffindor with Draco. Tracey went to Slytherin, seeming a bit more scared than I'd have thought. Crabbe followed his master and fellow servant into Gryffindor, and Lavender Brown followed Won Won into Hufflepuff, surprisingly. Soon, it was only me and 3 other people. Terry Boot, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbot, the girl who I had handed the blanket to. I had forgotten her name until I had looked at her properly. She was small enough for her age, and seemed a bit on the round side, not to say she was fat. She was far from it, she just wasn't a stick. She wore her dirty blond hair in a long ponytail.

Hannah had the blanket wrapped around herself, for comfort, it seemed like. She looked _terrified_. Terry was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Susan went up to be sorted. Hannah was shaking like a leaf. I couldn't help myself. "Excuse me, Miss?" I ask politely. "Y-Yes?" She answered quietly. It was sad to watch; she was like an afraid puppy who thought she was about to be kicked. "Are you afraid of going to the wrong House?" I ask her, this time quieter to match her tone. She just nodded meekly. I knew she was going to Hufflepuff with Susan, so I thought I'd reassure her. "Well, think of it this way, it doesn't really matter where the Hat puts you, since it's where you belong, right? So don't worry about it! If you have friends in other Houses, they won't stop talking to you. Just don't worry about it!" She just smiled at me. She actually stopped shaking a tiny bit, too. When Susan was predictably sorted into Hufflepuff, McGonagall called Hannah up. "Good look, Hannah!" I call out to her. She sat down on the stool, and just sat there for a while looking rather brave, compared to what she was like a few minutes before.

Suddenly, the Hat called out something no one expected from the Muggle-born. "SLYTHERIN!", and I could see that she went pale white. Oh _balls_. I caused that, didn't I? I messed up _again_! What's the point of having knowledge of the future, when all I seem to be capable of doing is _preventing_ that future?!

I clapped for her, though. No one else did, though. I glanced over to the Slytherin table, and see looks of pure _Hatred_ directed towards her. I had really screwed up. I needed to fix it, _instantly_. I glanced at my wand in its little unrealistic holster, and was _very_ tempted to Diffindo my throat and start again. I decided against it when my name was called. "Potter, Harry!" I walked over to the stool, unsure of where my future lied. Just as I sat down, I decided to let the hat pick entirely. I was going to embrace the changes, instead of hiding from them.

The Hat went over my eyes, and all I could see is darkness. "Hmm? What do we have _here_? Someone who's already been sorted? That's rare. Let's ignore your past timeline memories, for this sorting, shall we? I'm afraid that includes your childhood, too. Only your actions this past month will count, Harry." The Sorting Hat said in my head. I didn't respond. I wasn't going to influence it in any way, to see where I'd go. "Let's see here… Hmmm, yes… What an _amazing_ mind! Near unlimited potential! Yes, you would be _perfect_ in- Wait a second… What's this? Guilt? Regret? A strong desire to help someone you think you've wronged? Hmm… I change my mind. I think, you _need_ to go where you _want_ to go, on a subconscious level. I'm sending you where I should have sent you the first time… I'm sending you to SLYTHERIN!"

As expected, the hall was silent. I took one look at Hannah's shocked face, smirked, threw off the Hat and walked over to the Slytherin table. As I was walking, I noticed Daphne's _deathly_ expression. She looked like she had half swallowed a lemon, half told that the person who executed her dog arrived in chains to her front door, with a "take your revenge" note on his chest. She looked furious I was in Slytherin, yet somehow… Creepily happy. I wondered why.

And then it hit me. My blood ran cold. I started sweating and shaking mid walk of epicness. _Girls are allowed enter the Boy's dormitory_. _She can get me anywhere she wants_. She noticed me staring at her with a pale face and terrified expression, and she grinned. I was about to ask for a re-sorting, when I felt a… calming wave run over me. I slightly remembered it from last time. It was the Trace being placed over the first years. But, then suddenly, the wave felt very… _hot_. I could feel sweat pouring from me, it felt like the flu, but about ten times worse. Everyone was staring at me, again. I felt rather woozy for a second. I felt my pocket heat up. I reached into it, and pulled out the Golden Merlin Card. I flipped it to the back, where the text was. It was different. It had one simple sentence:

'You fucked up, dude.'

And then, the nausea stopped. I still felt rather clammy, though. I decided to continue my walk over to Hannah. "Can I sit here?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. "S-Sure, Harry Potter." She answered, a bit in awe of who she was actually talking to. I sat down beside her. We were both at the very end of the table, on our own. Hannah knew that there was blood fanatics in Slytherin, more so than other Houses, most likely due to Susan Bones. I remembered seeing them together at Diagon Alley the previous month, they most likely hit it off after meeting there for the first time, and a Half-blood raised by her muggle loving aunt would have most likely told her _everything_. Her being a Muggle-born in Slytherin wouldn't end well, if she doesn't assert dominance. And from what I remember from 5th year, she has _no_ self-confidence at all. She's very loyal, though. I wonder why she's in Slytherin this time? Surely it wasn't because she was afraid of her true self, is it? She doesn't seem particularly cunning or ambitious. Though that just goes how much I don't know people. Could she have been different in first year? Could Hufflepuff have shaped her to be who she was in 5th year? If so, who else was completely different at the start? I know I was, thinking about it now. Were the Slytherins shaped in becoming Blood-Purists in their House? Oh Merlin! What did I do!? "Harry?" Hannah asked in a confused tone. I was staring her down with a serious expression on my face, while I was thinking about Blood-purity. "Sorry, Hannah, I was thinking about something." I apologized. "Hey, Hannah? Why are you in Slytherin?" Her face seemed to go a bit red for a second, and it made me wonder _what_ exactly she did to get sent to Slytherin, of all places. "I-I don't want to speak about it, Harry…" She muttered. And then neither of us spoke for a while.

Just then, Dumbledore stood up. He was smiling at us like a creepy old man, as usual. He started to spread his arms out wide, and it occurred to me how _creepy_ old wizards are. "Welcome!" He began, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: When you play the Game of Thrones, you win or you die. There is no middle ground." He sat back down. There was total silence. "Oh, excuse me! Those were not the words I had in mind! But they will do, for now."

"Does he seem a bit… Off, to you, Harry?" Hannah asked uncertainly. "He- does a bit, doesn't he? From what I've heard, though, he's a genius. A mad genius. Though, he's still prone to very _big_ mistakes. According to the books, anyway." I reply in a hushed tone. "Oh… Ok, Harry." Hannah still seemed uncertain. "Want some chicken, Hannah?" I ask, to lighten the mood. She looked up, and stared in awe at all the food. I smiled, and began to stack my plate. I had eaten _very_ well at the Greengrasses, but Hogwarts food has that nostalgic feel to it, that could only be replicated by Molly Weasley.

I felt a chill in the air behind me, and so did Hannah, by the looks of it, as she had wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. We both looked at each other, before slowly turning around. It was the Bloody Baron. Since Malfo- I mean _Draco_ , isn't here, it looks like he's stalking me instead. Hannah looked a bit ill. I just smiled and asked him a question. "Hello! I'm Harry Potter, what's your name?"

"I would tell you my name, but I don't think you are ready to learn the truth, Harry Potter." He said in a hoarse tone, loud enough for pretty much most of the hall to hear, scaring the daylights out of everyone. He floated off towards the dungeons. Everyone was staring at me again at this point, wondering just how I got the Bloody Baron to talk to me. I looked up at the High Table, and inspected the people up there. Hagrid was looking at me, looking as confused as I felt. Dumbledore was just smiling at me, as usual, the creep old codger. McGonagall looked heartbroken I wasn't in Gryffindor. Snape just stared at me. I moved my head to look at Quirrel, and I felt my scar hurt, again. It wasn't as painful as I remember it being, but that might just be because I felt much worse pain since the first time. He seemed to be judging me, by the expression on his face. Most likely wondering if he could just recruit me, since I'm in his old House. Flitwick looked delighted at me for some reason, and Sprout just sort of stared at her own house, obviously wondering how her new badgers were getting on. I didn't care, so I just ate.

Hannah and I talked about a few things. We talked about our first trip to Diagon Alley. Apparently, she has a Cherry and Phoenix-feather wand, too. Nine inches compared to my eleven, though. And without the Dual Cores, or the Hair of Destiny bullshit, I'd assume. I still wonder what the hell a "Hair of Destiny" is. Oh well, I'm sure it will be addressed eventually by someone. Probably. Maybe. Eh, I wouldn't count on it. We were just about to discuss some muggle books, when we were interrupted by our glorious Headmaster.

"Ahem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. I have also been asked by Mr Filch the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. This year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. Now, before we scoot off to bed, let us sing the school song!"

* * *

The song was worse than I had remembered. When we had finished, the Slytherin First Years were called by a female prefect. "Slytherin first-years, follow me." She called out, a bit louder than she intended by the looks of it, as the male prefect with her seemed to snicker at her. "Right, Gemma, I'll leave them with you, now. There's something I have to do tonight." The male prefect said, while shooting sly glances at the Ravenclaw table. She seemed rather nervous, for a Prefect, anyway. "Hello, first-years! My name is Gemma Farley, and I'm your go-to Prefect this year! If you have a problem, don't hesitate to come to me for help! Slytherin has a unique system that one Prefect every year is assigned to the first-years, to watch over and help them with anything they need. It's a system designed to help you learn that in Slytherin house, we're all united. If one Slytherin is in trouble, we're _all_ in trouble. The other houses… They won't accept us. They think we're _all_ bad. That was a nice speech earlier, Potter, but it didn't change much. The other houses will _hate_ you, just because of your house. They will _never_ understand how much it hurts. They will never understand what we have to go through. They don't understand is that the isolation is what makes us bad. We do what we have to, to _survive_. Now, we'll stay off that topic for now. Follow me, and I'll take us to the Slytherin Common Room, your home for the next seven years. Stay close to me, first-years!" Gemma was very likable. She was nice, she seemed helpful, and she knew what the Slytherin first-years go through. A perfect Prefect.

She led us through the corridors, to the Slytherin Dungeon. There was one set of stairs, but I bit my lip and walked down them. It was a rather terrifying experience. I know for a fact that there's a lot of passages around, ones that cut out stairs completely, somehow. I just need to find a way to convince Fred and George to give me the Marauder's Map. While I was in Gryffindor, it would have been easy enough. But now, I doubt they'd give it to me for no reason. Huh. I actually have an idea about it. A very dirty and cunning idea, but an idea none the less.

It was at that moment I noticed Daphne staring at me. I looked at her, but she turns her head so fast once she notices me staring back, she _should_ have broken it, according to the laws of gravity. I sighed and turned to look at Hannah. She _still_ had that blanket wrapped around her. It seemed to comfort her, in this strange environment, so I wasn't going to say anything about it. I did a quick scan of the other Slytherin first-years.

There was Blaise Zabini, a young black boy, who has the swagger of Draco, without the superiority complex. On the surface, at least. Zacharias Smith, too. He was a Hufflepuff last time, but it looks like there was nothing to influence his sorting, this time. I remember him being friends with Ernie last time. There was some middle eastern looking kid that I never caught the name of. He was rather small for his age, though. Pug-faced Pansy was still in Slytherin, unsurprisingly. Tracey… Something got into the snake pit, too. Most likely following Daphne like a sheep. Millicent Bullstrode was still here, which doesn't seem all too surprising. One that surprised me was Mandy Brocklehurst. She seemed rather happy to be here. She was a Ravenclaw before. I suppose she just hid her true personality.

Everyone else seemed rather pleased to be in the snake pit. Hannah and I were the exceptions. Hannah was walking rather close to me, and with good reason. Slytherin would eat a Muggle-born alive, and feed the bones to a Basilisk. I was feeling rather protective of the young girl already. She seemed like what I imagine having a little sister would be like, you just want to protect her. I wonder just _why_ she was put into the snake pit? Maybe my wise old man speech worked a bit _too_ well.

We eventually arrived to the entrance to the Common Room, which was a wall engraved with snakes. "This is the entrance to the Common Room. The password changes every fortnight, so make it a routine to check the notice board every once in a while. The current password is "Golden Merlin", oddly. Now, you have to place your hand-" I knew instantly it was a sign to check the card, which seemed to be a way for Merlin to communicate with me. I took out the card, and in hindsight, I should have waited. "No way… Is that a Golden Merlin card?!" I heard Daphne shout from a tiny bit ahead of me. Everyone turned to look at the card in my hands. I quickly positioned it so that you could only see the picture of Merlin while looking at it. "No, Greengrass, it's not. It's a regular Merlin card. Now, please leave me alone." I said it more harshly than I had intended. I placed the card back into my pocket, choosing to read it later, and walked into the Common Room.

I still felt the need to distance myself from the Greengrasses. The Greengrasses and Weasleys don't get along, that much anyone can tell. If I'm seen being buddy-buddy with them, the Weasleys will distance themselves. I can't handle that. The Weasleys are my true family, I don't want to change that. If I'm a git to Daphne, that will make her distance herself from me, which is the best I can hope for.

The Slytherin Common Room was much the same as I remembered. Dark, dungeon-like, and green. The room was under the Black Lake, and there was a glass ceiling and wall, giving the room a greenish tinge. The swishing sounds of the lake were oddly relaxing, and would be great to fall asleep or study to. Green and black was the common theme, with green and black leather sofas, black cupboards, green lamps, green chairs, really weird skulls, and dark green cabinets with potions ingredients stored inside, obviously to give Slytherin students an edge in the subject. Tapestries decorated the walls, featuring many great Slytherins, like Merlin and Salazar Slytherin, who were the only ones I could really recognize. Merlin seems to pop up _everywhere_ , doesn't he?

"Right, kiddos. Time for bed! Girls down the stairs on the left, boys on the right. Look for the door with the words '1991-1998', and that's your room!" Gemma exclaimed, seeming awfully cheery for the time of night. My heart froze at the mention of stairs. When I walked over to them, there was ten steps down into a corridor. It wasn't much, and I most likely wouldn't die from a fall, but it scared me none the less. I decided to delay the inevitable for a bit. There were lots of students from all years in the Common Room, so I decided to make a small… Announcement.

"Students of the Great and Ambitious Slytherin house. My name is Harry James Potter, and consider this a warning. From this day forward, Hannah Abbot is under _my_ protection. Harm one hair on her head, and you will see first-hand how the Dark Lord fell that night." I said, with an extremely cold tone. I flared my magic up a bit, a trick I learned in fourth year, so that the older students knew that I wasn't just spouting nonsense. I turned my head over to Daphne and Tracey. "That goes double for you too. Hurt her, I hurt you." I claimed, wand in hand. They ran off to their dormitories rather fast after that. Some of the older students didn't look convinced. It was a perfect time for me to test out my magical abilities, and see how much weaker I was. I levitated a chair over to me, silently, and transfigured it into a wooden ramp. I set it down over the stairs, and walked down. I didn't even look back. I thought I looked _epic_. For an eleven-year-old, anyway.

The dorm room was a bit different than the Gryffindor one. It was more rectangular in shape, and had a fire place in the middle of the right hand wall, right beside two beds. There were only four beds, since I got the majority of the Slytherin boys into different houses. The ceiling was glass like the Common Room, so there was a nice greenish tingle projected onto the room. There were two beds a side, each with their own little bedside table. Mine was right beside the fireplace. The beds were the same as the ones in the Gryffindor dorms, but they looked softer and were the Slytherin colours. I undressed, hopped into the bed, and pretty much instantly fell asleep.

* * *

I had a strange dream. Quirrel's turban was congratulating me on going to Slytherin, and told me I need to realize my destiny. I told him my destiny was to stop Voldemort from killing everyone. The turban hissed at me, and then I heard a scream. I hurt all over, and then there was a flash of green. I woke up feeling like I had just been killed and resurrected. I felt clammy and sweaty, and I couldn't remember my dream. I decided to get up and get dressed. It felt weird wearing Slytherin colours after so long of wearing the usual Red and Gold of Gryffindor. I cast Tempus to check the time, and realized I was late for breakfast. I was about to run out of the door, when I remembered the Merlin Card should have had a message for me from the previous night. I took out the Merlin card, wondering what secret message he had left for me.

'Don't display your true magic power in the Common Room, it can have some nasty consequences! - xoxo Merlin'

...Crap.

* * *

 **Hey there kiddos! What a wild ride, huh? Harry in Slytherin?! That's never been done before!  
Hush. I know I've never seen Hannah in Slytherin! That's cool and original, right? "yeah but who cares about Hannah shes mentioned like twice"**

 **You know nothing, Random Reader. Don't worry, by the way, all the amazing characters I've introduced _all_ play a part in the Game of Thrones! I mean Game of School Life. This is most likely my least favorite chapter I've written so far, to be honest. It _just_ about beats out the first chapter, which was a concept more than anything. It was a necessary chapter, though. It could have been written better...**

 **Anyway, this chapter was also necessary! The sorting. I feel like I've seen it done _so many fucking times_. I wanted to shake it up a bit! Even though I didn't at all. I just had an unrealistic speech, and a blanket. I _do_ abide by the theory that Harry wasn't the only one to not go to his "destiny house", though. I feel like loads of characters feared the repercussions of going to Slytherin/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff/Gryffindor. Be it their families, friends or world views. Harry was afraid of becoming a dark wizard, for example. Hermione was afraid of making no friends, Ron was afraid of letting his family down. So they went to houses that necessarily didn't _fit_ them, until they _made_ themselves fit. That's the trap of the houses. They change _you._ Malfoy in Gryffindor was based off a discussion with my cousin about Malfoy in general, and that he seemed more of a lion than a snake. The dream is pretty much the same one that's in the book. Thank ye kindly for reading. Next chapter out in 2083! Any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix it! **


End file.
